Mirror adjustment units are generally known and are widely used. For instance, the electric accessory can comprise a blinker or a mirror heating. Also, the electric accessory may provide for projection of information on the mirror, or comprise a mirror wiper.
Disadvantageous about the known mirror adjustment unit is that mounting the electric accessory to the mirror adjustment mechanism may be complex and/or susceptible of error. Also, such a mirror adjustment unit and/or the mounting thereof can be expensive.